L'Excuse
by TiteM
Summary: Nessie est amoureuse de son frère, enfin c'est tout comme car elle aime son loup-garou de meilleur ami et pense beaucoup trop à lui. Mais pourquoi son père s'acharne à le mettre à la porte? Serait-ce à cause de ses pensées? Discussion Nessie/Jake.


**L'Excuse**

Comme tous les soirs, Jake venait me chercher à la sortie du lycée. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi cela surprenait tout le monde, après tout, Jacob faisait presque partie de ma famille, une famille un peu étrange soit. Nous avions un secret, nous étions des vampires et cela m'étouffait parfois, heureusement, mon meilleur ami aussi avait un secret et j'avais appris à vivre avec. En plus, je connaissais Jake depuis… En fait, je l'avais toujours connu, aussi loin que remontaient mes souvenirs, je me rappelais de Jacob, il n'avait pas changé. Rien d'étonnant à cela compte tenu de ses gènes de loup… Nous avions toujours étés amis et ce, depuis ma plus tendre enfance, qui avait été courte puisque j'avais à présent la corpulence et le mental d'une fille de 18 ans alors que j'en avais – en théorie – dix de moins. Etant donné que je pensais comme une adolescente, je m'intéressais naturellement aux garçons, en fait à un garçon en particulier car je n'en n'avais jamais regardé d'autre.

Depuis presque deux ans, j'étais amoureuse de Jacob. Ses mimiques, ses réactions et sa gentillesse avaient eu raison de moi, je ne pensais qu'à lui et je priai sans arrêt ma mère pour qu'elle me protège avec son bouclier car mon père lisait dans les pensées.

Je ne sais pour quelle raison, il avait prit l'habitude de s'énerver contre Jacob et de lui dire soudain : « Dégage Jacob » sans aucune civilité, j'étais sûre que c'était à cause de moi. Mon père et Jake semblaient parfois avoir des relations tendues, je savais qu'il y avait eu des histoires avec ma mère, dont Jake avait été amoureux (et j'enviais atrocement ma mère pour ça) mais je pensais qu'ils avaient dépassé ce stade de rivalité depuis longtemps. Mon père mettait Jake à la porte à peu près une ou deux fois par mois, c'était bien trop, il avait fait ça ce week-end alors que Jake et moi étions tranquillement assis au bord de la piscine de la villa (un cadeau de la part de Rosalie pour mes 6 ans). Je soupçonnais mon père de piocher dans mes pensées et de s'en prendre au pauvre Jake car la première fois qu'il l'avait viré de chez nous, j'étais en train de songer que la copine que se trouverait mon meilleur ami aurait beaucoup de chance… bon d'accord, en fait, je me disais que j'avais beau regarder les types du lycée…je n'en trouvais aucun aussi beau et gentil que Jake… en bref, je faisais le panégyrique de l'Indien quand mon vampire de père s'était énervé. Jacob et lui s'étaient fusillés du regard, puis Jake était parti après m'avoir fait une bise.

Pour ne pas réitérer l'expérience, ma mère protégeait donc mes pensées, pourtant mon père s'en prenait parfois à Jacob lorsqu'elle n'était pas là, et personne ne voulait me dire pourquoi.

En cette fin d'après-midi d'avril, Jake devait donc venir me chercher à moto et je m'en réjouissais d'avance, cela ferait une excuse pour m'accrocher à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait. Bien que je sois habituée aux contacts physiques avec lui, depuis quelques années, dès que je touchais sa peau, je ressentais un bouillonnement incontrôlable dans le ventre, heureusement, mon cœur ne battait pas la chamade, sinon Jake s'en serait aperçu tout de suite. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache. Nous étions meilleurs amis et il m'avait connu bébé, cela serait stupide de penser qu'il pourrait tomber amoureux de moi. Et pourtant…je me surprenais parfois à rêver de cette éventualité…en cours naturellement, chez moi… avec mon père dans les parages, je préférais penser à autre chose…

Je sortis avec mon amie Lizzie devant le lycée. Jacob n'était pas encore là. Je m'arrêtais et Lizzie également.

- Jacob n'est pas là ? Me dit-elle, étonnée.

- Il doit être en retard. Répondis-je en espérant qu'il n'y ait pas eu d'urgence avec les Volturis…

Je craignais qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Jacob.

- Regarde, July te fixe, je suis sûre qu'elle l'attend aussi. Fit remarquer mon amie.

- Quoi ?

- Enfin Renes ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, ton Jacob est loin de passer inaperçu !

J'adorais quand elle le qualifiait ainsi, c'était idiot, mais j'étais un peu possessive, Jake était mon meilleur ami, le mien et j'aurais d'ailleurs bien aimé qu'il soit un peu plus que ça.

- July veut l'accoster un de ces quatre, mais il arrive toujours dès que tu sors du bahut alors, elle n'a pas réussi jusque là.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Je l'ai entendue, j'étais aux toilettes et elle est rentrée en discutant avec Alarice et Tracy. J'ai reconnu sa voix c'est tout. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Je me renfrognais. Ainsi cette gourde – bien plus belle que moi – voulait aborder Jacob ? Et s'il n'était pas contre ? C'est vrai, il n'avait jamais parlé de fille avec moi… Une fois, j'avais même cru qu'il était gay, mais quand mon père avait surpris cela dans mon esprit, il avait éclaté de rire comme jamais et m'avait juré que non, « aucun risque ». J'avoue que Jake ne m'avait jamais laissé sous-entendre qu'il aimait les hommes mais étant donné qu'il ne parlait jamais de fille avec moi, ça m'avait perturbée. Enfin, j'avais fait confiance à mon père, Jake n'était pas gay, et ça m'avait grandement soulagée…

Le bruit caractéristique d'un moteur de moto me tira de mes réflexions et un sourire niais s'étira sur mes lèvres, Jacob arrivait. Il m'avait certainement sentie à des kilomètres, il vint se garer jusque devant moi. Il n'avait encore pas mit de casque, je grimaçais, j'avais toujours peur qu'il ait un accident. La moitié des filles du lycée le regardaient, j'éprouvais une bouffée de jalousie qui se dissipa quand Jake lança son habituel :

- Salut Princesse !

J'étais trop heureuse pour songer aux autres filles, j'adorais les surnoms que Jake me donnait (contrairement à ma mère) et celui-ci me plaisait en particulier. Jake était vraiment beau, le soleil luisait sur sa peau mate, il avait mit la paire de baskets que je lui avais offerte pour son dernier anniversaire et un short noir, ses cheveux avaient été fraîchement coupés par Emily son torse nu attirait les convoitises (j'étais très heureuse qu'il ne puisse pas entendre mes pensées dès que mes yeux se posaient dessus) il affichait son magnifique sourire et ses yeux pétillants me fixaient avec intensité, je me sentais toujours toute drôle lorsqu'il me regardait ainsi.

- Salut Lizzie. Dit également Jake à mon amie, depuis le temps, il lui avait parlé quelques fois.

Les joues de Lizzie se colorèrent de rose lorsqu'elle répondit :

- Salut Jacob.

Je la saluais, elle s'éloigna et monta dans sa voiture, de mon coté je ne tardais pas à grimper derrière Jake en disant :

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Non, Quil m'a juste tenu la jambe un moment… Répondit l'Indien en me tendant le seul casque qu'il avait emmené.

- Je me demande si j'en ai vraiment besoin…

C'est vrai, après tout je suis à moitié vampire !

- Nessie, je ne démarre pas tant que ce casque n'est pas fixé sur ta tête. Dit-il très calmement.

Je ronchonnai, tripotai le casque sous le regard de July…enfin, c'était plutôt Jake qui était sous son regard. Quelle pétasse ! N'ayant nullement l'envie qu'on s'éternise ici (si cette idiote avait pu déshabiller Jake du regard, il serait déjà nu), j'enfilai docilement le casque puis ordonnai à Jacob de démarrer rapidos.

Nous arrivions chez moi. Mon père était parti chasser – heureusement – avec ma mère, Emmett, Alice et Jasper. Ma tante Rosalie était assise sur le canapé du salon dans une position factice, elle jeta un regard glacial à Jake et me lança calmement :

- Renesmée, tu es obligée de faire rentrer le chien tous les soirs ?

Jake et moi goûtions en arrivant, c'était comme un rituel, j'avalais quelques biscuits et Jacob engloutissait la moitié d'un placard à lui tout seul. Esmée était toujours ravie de nous voir manger avec appétit, la cuisine du salon était toujours pleine de vivres mais les vampires ne mangeant pas, cela aurait pourrit à longueur de journée si Jake ne les dégustait pas.

- Rosa… Commençais-je avec agacement.

Je ne supportais plus les petites remarques qu'elle adressait à Jacob, j'avoue, par contre, que j'affichais toujours un sourire satisfait lorsque Jake lui répondait. Il avait une belle répartie.

- Hey Blondie, tu n'as qu'à sortir, ça sentira moins mauvais !

- Sale Clebs !

Je levai les yeux au ciel et m'engouffrai dans la cuisine suivie de Jake.

* * *

><p>- Nessie, termine ça avant. Lança nonchalamment Jake, allongé sur le lit.<p>

Je soupirais, j'étais sur le même exercice de maths depuis 20 minutes et je n'y comprenais pas plus qu'au début. Jacob m'avait promis qu'on irait se balader dans la forêt, je savais qu'il avait l'intention de se changer en loup et de me porter, j'adorais ces petites escapades. Je bâclais mes exercices de maths et m'écriai joyeusement :

- Fini !

Jacob me fit son magnifique sourire et se dressa sur ses jambes.

- Allons-y ma belle.

Nous sortîmes devant la maison, Rosalie m'apostropha pour me dire de rentrer tôt (contrairement à eux, j'avais besoin de dormir). Jacob partit à l'orée de la forêt, se cacha un instant pour protéger ma pudeur et réapparut en loup. Un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres, je m'avançai en direction de Jake et m'empressai de le caresser innocemment. Je m'imaginai faire la même chose à Jake-humain et je rougis à cette pensée. Jacob s'abaissa pour que je puisse monter sur lui, je grimpai sur son dos avec circonspection, m'accrochai à son cou - depuis le temps, je savais comment m'y prendre pour ne pas m'éclater par terre dès qu'il faisait un mouvement – puis il partit à travers le bois en accélérant progressivement.

Je ne voyais plus rien, l'odeur des pins me submergeait, j'entrelaçais mes doigts dans les poils de Jacob en ouvrant les yeux, cherchant un repère quelconque mais je ne distinguai que les rayons verts et bleus des arbres et du ciel. Soudain Jake ralentit, nous arrivions au cœur d'une clairière.

Je descendis du dos de Jacob-loup et m'assis sur l'herbe, songeant à lui. Il partit se transformer derrière quelques arbres. Des papillons s'envolèrent dans mon ventre lorsque j'aperçu Jacob qui courrait pour revenir avec moi au centre de la clairière. Baissant la tête, je fixai l'herbe verte avec rage. Je ne devais pas penser à Jake de cette manière, je ne devais pas le voir comme un garçon mais comme un frère. J'étais si sotte ! Heureusement qu'il ne savait rien… S'il savait que je le matais de la sorte, que je buvais chacune de ses paroles et que je pensais à lui pour m'aider à m'endormir…ne parlons même pas de mes rêves… Je fermais les yeux en songeant que j'étais vraiment bête. Une vague de chaleur m'inonda, Jacob s'était assis à coté de moi. Il entoura mes épaules d'un bras et j'eus l'impression de fondre en le sentant si près. C'était un geste tellement banal pour lui, mais tellement sérieux pour moi. Bien plus important qu'il n'aurait du l'être.

- Ca va ? Demanda Jake d'une voix douce alors que je fixais intensément le sol.

- Oui ! Assurai-je en relevant la tête.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé comment s'était passé ton cours de physique.

Le prof était insupportable, dès que j'en parlais à Jacob il disait en plaisantant : « Tu veux que j'aille le dévorer ? » Je répondais toujours que je ne voulais pas qu'il tombe malade car mon prof ne devait pas être très comestible…

- Plutôt bien. Lizzie et moi on s'en est bien sorties, on a eu B.

- Génial ! S'exclama sincèrement Jacob.

Cette faculté qu'il avait de se réjouir pour n'importe quoi… Aussi, s'il pouvait être un peu moins agréable, j'aurais moins de mal à me défaire de lui. Il n'avait qu'à être moins beau et je ne l'aurais certainement pas regardé ! Comment allais-je me sortir de cette situation qui trainait depuis bientôt deux ans ? Je décidais de parler pour masquer mon trouble. Oh et puis je n'avais pas envie de parler, j'avais une boule dans la gorge. Je touchai le poignet de Jake et lui montrait une scène qui me troublait depuis cet après-midi : Jake vit en pensées ce que je lui transmis : Lizzie me disant que July avait des vues sur lui et que toutes les filles du lycée bavaient devant son beau corps musclé.

- Jacob ne tarda pas à s'esclaffer.

- Eh bien ! Je ne savais pas que j'étais beau à ce point !...

Je me forçai à sourire. Il devait mentir…ou alors il ne se regardait jamais dans la glace…

- …Ni que tous les élèves de ton lycée se pressaient pour m'attendre. Continua-t-il, joyeux.

- Ca t'étonne ? Dis-je avec un faible sourire.

Il haussa les épaules, arqua le cou en riant.

- Attends que j'y réfléchisse… en fait, non. C'est qui cette July ?

- Une idiote qui change de mec comme de chemise.

Jake sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Je regardais encore l'herbe que je trouvais, décidément très… verte ! Jake s'intéressait aux filles… Si ça se trouve il avait eu des tas et des tas de copines, il pouvait se le permettre… Je m'étranglai de jalousie en silence, détournai la tête pour ne pas voir les yeux de Jacob se poser sur moi.

- Qu'est ce que tu as Nessie ? Tu es…bizarre. Chuchota Jake avec inquiétude.

Il me caressa les cheveux avec douceur, je me recroquevillais sur moi-même. Une excuse, il fallait que je trouve une excuse, autre chose à dire que : « Bon sang ! Jacob ! Tu le fais exprès ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis amoureuse de toi ? ». Finalement je prononçai :

- Je me demandais juste pourquoi mon père t'avais jeté l'autre jour.

- Je ne m'en étais pas trop mal sortie, en plus j'avais réellement l'intention de lui poser la question, ça tombait bien…

Jacob se raidit. Il ne voulait peut-être pas aborder ce sujet avec moi. Pourtant, on s'était toujours tout dit tous les deux. Il avait même subit mes imbécilités enfantines (comme le jour de mes 3 ans où Karl Thom, mon amoureux de l'époque, m'avait dit que j'étais moche, j'avais pleuré comme une madeleine en sortant de l'école, Jake s'était précipité vers moi, m'avait pris dans ses bras et redonné le sourire en quelques minutes).

- Mais Jacob paraissait ennuyé.

- Nous y voilà. Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il ôta son bras de mes épaules pour saisir mes mains. Il me fixa avec intensité.

- Ecoute Nessie, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

Il n'avait jamais parut si sérieux, enfin si on exceptait la fois où il avait faillit muter devant un certain Joe, un type à moitié bourré qui m'avait draguée ou plutôt avait cherché à me tripoter à un bal.

- Ton père m'a viré parce qu'il n'aimait pas ce à quoi je pensais.

- Je te remercie pour cette remarque éclairante. Fis-je avec un sourire.

Jake sourit à son tour, me dévoilant ses dents blanches.

- Je pensais à une fille…

Oh malheur. C'était donc ça ! Jacob était amoureux d'une autre fille ! Une bouffée de désespoir m'envahit. Je déglutis en essayant de donner le change.

- A la fille que j'aime en fait.

OK, analyse sémantique et syntaxique : « La » : démonstratif, désigne quelqu'un de particulier, ici « fille », soit une personne de sexe féminin = rivale, subordonnée relative introduite par « que » et qui complète « fille », « J'aime » : présent, soit maintenant, là, aujourd'hui, tout de suite !, « aimer », éprouver de l'amour ! Il aimait une fille ? Cela ne pouvait pas être moi, il ne l'aurait pas dit ainsi… Mais pourquoi mon père s'était mit en rogne ? Je déglutis, attendant la suite.

- Je ne te l'ai jamais dis Princesse, mais les loups… Comment dire… tombent amoureux, on appelle ça l'imprégnation. C'est comme un coup de foudre en bien plus fort, on croise la personne et là, on sait que c'est elle, qu'elle est la seule.

C'était donc ça, Jacob avait du croiser une fille et s'être « imprégné ». Les yeux de l'Indien se perdirent dans le vide.

- On ferait n'importe quoi pour elle… Continua-t-il d'une voix étrangement lente et sereine, comme s'il cherchait soigneusement ses mots. …on deviendrait un autre si elle le demandait… on mourrait sans hésitation…

Un accès d'angoisse me submergea : Jake était prêt à se sacrifier pour une fille ? Certainement une gourdasse qui ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville, qui n'était pas assez bien pour lui ! Et s'il l'avait aperçue en allant me chercher au lycée ? Me maudissant intérieurement, je serrai les dents et tentai de contenir mes larmes.

- Je me suis imprégné. Déclara Jacob avec gravité.

Tout était fini, il n'allait plus venir me chercher à la fin des cours, il n'allait plus passer autant de temps avec moi, quelle petite-amie supporterait que son copain aille chercher une autre fille, reste chez elle jusqu'au soir et passe ses week-ends et mercredi aprèm avec elle ? Réprimant une larme, j'haussais les épaules et demandai avec un air qui se voulait détendu :

- Les autres aussi se sont imprégnés ?

- Sam d'Emily, Paul de ma sœur…

Jacob passa dix bonnes minutes à m'expliquer le fonctionnement de l'imprégnation des loups et à chacune de ses paroles, je sentais le désespoir m'envahir un peu plus.

- Et cette fille, je la connais ?

- Plutôt oui ! S'esclaffa Jacob.

- Comment elle est ?

- Magnifique.

Je m'assombri, qui était cette fille que Jacob trouvait tellement magnifique ?

- Ca s'est passé quand ? Ton imprégnation.

- Il y a quelques années.

Hein ? Alors comme ça il était amoureux d'elle depuis des années ! Et je n'avais rien vu ! Quelle nouille ! Il n'avait du lui dire que très récemment.

- Tu lui en as parlé ? Demandais-je en cachant mon amertume.

La perspective qu'une autre fille sache tout sur Jake me froissa. J'aurais bien aimé, mais je n'avais pas le monopole de Jake malheureusement, il ne m'appartenait pas.

- Je suis en train de le faire. Répondit-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

Pff, il allait certainement conclure avec elle ou il était en bonne voie. Pourquoi ne m'en avait-il pas parlé avant ? Cela aurait peut-être évité que je tombe amoureuse de lui à ce point !

- Tu me la présenteras, un jour ? Demandais-je en tentant de me dissimuler ma déception.

- Inutile. Assura Jake en conservant son immense sourire.

J'étais trop nulle pour qu'il me la présente ? Je venais d'une famille de vampire tout simplement, il ne voulait certainement pas que sa petite protégée soit en danger…

Il n'avait pas lâché mes mains et je n'avais qu'une envie, repartir chez moi, me ruer dans ma chambre et pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. J'allais lui dire que j'étais fatiguée et que je voulais rentrer lorsqu'il éclata de rire, ce rire communicatif qu'il abordait souvent.

- Nessie ! Tu fais exprès de ne pas comprendre ou quoi ?

- Quoi ?…

Jacob posa ses mains sur mes joues et me fixa à nouveau. Ce pourrait-il que…

- C'est de toi que je me suis imprégné.

- Moi ? Glapis-je.

- Je t'aime comme un fou. Mais je veux que tu saches, que si ce n'est pas réciproque, je ne supporterais pas d'être éloigné de toi, je resterai ton ami, quoiqu'il arrive, je serais toujours là pour toi.

Un sourire étira mes lèvres, il ne pouvait pas me mentir sur un sujet aussi grave.

- Mais… tu t'es imprégné de moi ? Quand ?

- Dès que tu es née. Je ne t'ai plus quittée depuis.

- Quoi ? Quand j'étais petite ? Ah mais c'est…dégueulasse !

J'éloignai mon visage de ses paumes mais il me saisit les poignets en lançant :

- T'emballes pas ! Je voulais que tu ailles bien, comme un père pour sa fille, un frère pour sa sœur… Mais tu as grandis… et j'ai fini par éprouver du désir pour toi Nessie… ton père savait que ça arriverait, seulement, il a du mal à s'y faire.

- Tes pensées… Compris-je alors.

- Je pense toujours à toi. Ca déplait à Edward. C'est pour ça qu'il me vire de chez vous de temps en temps.

C'était complètement fou. Jacob Black était amoureux et s'était imprégné de moi ? Je n'en revenais pas. Incroyable ! Il pensait à moi !

Je restai silencieuse en essayant de digérer les dernières nouvelles au sujet de l'imprégnation et des sentiments de Jake. Mon mutisme le troubla. Il approcha son visage du mien en me maintenant près de lui avec son bras, qu'il passa de nouveau autour de mes épaules, j'étais prise au piège et qu'est ce que c'était agréable !

- Nessie. Chuchota Jake.

- Oui ?

- J'ai l'impression que tu ressens la même chose que moi… Depuis quelques temps, je te sens…ailleurs. Tu me fixes étrangement, j'ai l'impression que tu es jalouse, tu sembles gênée quand je te touche… Dis-moi si je me trompe, dis-moi… si je ne suis qu'un ami pour toi.

Non, ce n'était plus un simple ami et depuis longtemps. Je dégageai un bras posai ma paume droite sur la joue de Jake, comme j'en avais l'habitude lorsque j'étais petite. Cette fois-ci, c'était pour dire autre chose. Je transmis à Jake des images…de lui. Il fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant, ne s'attendant pas à cela. Il s'adoucit lorsqu'il comprit enfin mon but : je voulais lui montrer ce que je ressentais quand je le voyais, à quel point il me manquait quand il partait, comme j'étais énervée après Rose lorsqu'elle s'en prenait à lui ou après mon père quand il le congédiait. Puis, dans une ultime image, je lui transmis le fait que je n'avais pas envie d'être son amie. Je voulais qu'il soit mien, je voulais être à lui. Bon, c'était peut-être un peu direct, mais il m'avait parlé de l'imprégnation pendant une demi-heure, si j'avais compris une chose, c'était qu'il était amoureux de moi à un point que je ne saurais concevoir. Je baissai lentement mon bras, tremblotante, mais Jake porta vivement sa paume contre ma main, la maintenant plaquée contre sa joue. Il plongea son regard dans le mien et dit :

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Je ne bougeai pas, nous avions tout mis à plat, je me sentais étrangement soulagée.

- J'aimerais bien que ton don fonctionne dans les deux sens pour te montrer ce que je ressens. Ajouta-t-il.

Jake se pencha sur moi et tendit le cou, rapprochant ses lèvres des miennes avec envie. Il colla tout d'abord son front contre le mien, ferma les yeux et inspira un instant.

'- Tu sens tellement bon Ness. Murmura-t-il.

Il glissa une main dans ma chevelure brune, caressa l'une de mes joues de l'autre. Je sentis son souffle chaud contre mon visage, cela m'apaisa. Jake devait entendre mon cœur cogner contre ma poitrine, je ne m'en souciais pas. Prit d'une envie soudaine, Jake plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes dans un baiser fiévreux. C'était un baiser prudent mais intense. Il me lâcha un instant pour saisit mes poignets et les placer derrière sa nuque. N'hésitant plus, j'enlaçai son cou de mes bras, me rapprochai de lui le plus possible pendant qu'il me serrait contre lui à m'en couper le souffle tout en prolongeant notre baiser. Il le rompit le premier, ramena une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille et chuchota de sa belle voix :

- Si tu savais depuis quand j'attends ça.

Je souris et répondis :

- Et moi donc.

Il me serra derechef contre lui, me fit asseoir sur ses genoux. Sa chaleur me faisait du bien, je me sentais légère. Je posai ma tête contre son épaule et son cou, fermai les yeux. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie si bien.

- Moi aussi.

Oups, je n'avais pas remarqué que j'avais « activé mon don » sans le savoir. Me blottissant contre Jake, j'abordai un sujet bien moins agréable :

- On est sacrément mal tous les deux.

- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Mon père.

Jake s'esclaffa et, posant un bras sur mes épaules, déclara :

- Il n'est pas un problème.

Je réfléchis un instant en enfouissant mon cou dans sa nuque, sa peau était si douce. Je fis fonctionner mon talent encore une fois, Jake « écouta » attentivement ce que j'avais à lui dire. Lorsque je levai les yeux vers lui pour connaitre sa réponse, il éclata de rire et déclara :

- Bien sûr Princesse !

July Smith allait trembler de rage dès demain, lorsque Jake la remballerait devant tout le monde avant de m'embrasser, moi.

**Fin**


End file.
